Reviving Love(Part One)
by Angel LaVicious
Summary: THE FINALE ID FINALLY UP!!!! I'm SOOOO sorry for the delay folks, but time for me has been hectic, but I'll try to avoid it next time I write something, anyway here's the last part to Reviving Love...maybe? (Oh you might want to read a couple chapters bac
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter One 

*********

It had been a hard day at the academy and Aeris Gainsbough was exhausted from all the training she had done. Tomorrow she would get her badge and partner. Aeris let lose the band that was holding her neatly even chestnut colored hair, she sighed in contentment as she laid back onto her bed and put her hands behind her head. Life was extremely boring even though she was the fiancée of Zack Highlander. Yet she still didn't feel that special something about him she thought hard of ways that made her attracted to him, maybe his eyes or the way he spoke to people in a deep hypnotic way, no not Zack he was too plain. The sun was on the horizon and the sky was filled with beautiful pinks, oranges and reds. 

"Wow the sun looks beautiful." Aeris said to herself quietly 

The phone on the side of her began to ring, at first Aeris was hesitant in picking up the phone but she did anyway. 

"Hello?" Aeris answered 

"Hey Aeris how are things?"

"Oh… it's you Zack? I'm fine." What's up?" 

"Nothing, much but I'm not going to able to make it for our date tonight…I'm sorry." 

"Oh Zack,…well if you have work I won't hold it against you." I'll see you later then." 

"I'm glad you're not taking this the wrong way. I'll try my best to get to your place before work is over." 

"Yeah ok well see you later then" Aeris placed the phone near her chest as a tear crossed her face. She then set the phone down on the base. 

Aeris then rolled over on her side and sniffled to herself, she didn't want to be all alone, that was something she didn't like. She curled herself until her knees touched her face. She thought blank thoughts and the flower print on her bed begin to blur as fresh new tears filled her eyes and fell down to her mouth were she tasted the salty tears. She unfortunately wasn't worried about that she hated crying to herself especially because no one was there to comfort her in her time of need. The desire to love and to be loved was all Aeris wanted but not tonight she wouldn't experience these feelings tonight. 

Zack was a good man but he wasn't what Aeris needed she needed a man who was outgoing, funny, smart and of course good looking, but being engaged closed a lot of doors and she just couldn't dump Zack right on the spot. She felt lost as the moonlight shined onto her tear-filled 

face, and with an emotional filled evening she fell into a fitful slumber. 

The next morning Aeris awakened by the bright morning sun. She dragged herself out of bed and began to run water in the shower and discarded her clothing and stepped in. She stood there while the warm droplet's of water fell onto her face and the rest of her body. She began washing herself off with soap and a washcloth. After her shower she went into her room and began dressing up into her work clothes, today was the day she would get promoted from basic training to Cadet and she would get her badge and her partner in training. Aeris hoped that her partner wouldn't be to mean or vise versa. After applying make-up to face she grabbed her bag and left her condominium. 

Upon arriving to headquarters people passed Aeris and waved and greeted her with cheerful smiles. Aeris then stopped by Zack's office. 

"Oh Aeris hi just finishing up some work from yesterday take a seat and I'll be right with you." 

"You sound like a computer…so accurate." Aeris said rolling her eyes." 

"Really, maybe I should stop sounding so serious." 

"You don't have to, I mean you are the Commissioner after all." 

"You're funny." 

"Why thank you." What are filling out anyway?" 

"Oh some new guy just came these are his records so he'll be getting promoted to Cadet as well." 

"(Hmm) let me see." 

Aeris began reading to herself… 

Cloud Strife 

Age: 23 

Height: 6"2 

Weight: 185 

Blood Type: "AB 

Occupations: Mercenary, MPD

Marriage Status: Single 

We here send you Cloud Strife he's a great guy and I hope you guys over at Cadet can accept this fine cop indeed. Mr. Strife should be arriving at 8:00 AM sharp. Please take care of this guy. 

Sincerely, 

Meridian Police Department 

"He sounds good" Aeris said to Zack 

"You're right, I guess we've got are selves a new Cadet." 

"He should be here any moment." Aeris said looking at her watch." 

"He probably won't be on time." Zack said folding his arms. 

"Sorry to bust your bubble commissioner." a voice lingered in the doorway 

"Ahh, so you must be Cloud." Zack said standing out of his chair. 

"This is my fiancée Aeris." 

"Nice to meet you Aeris". Cloud said shaking her hand 

"Well why don't I show you the rest of the station." Zack said leading Cloud out of the office. 

Aeris remained breathless, Cloud was handsome his eyes were an azure blue with a beautiful shine to them and his hair was long and blonde, that were in cute spikes.

"He's …beautiful. Aeris whispered to herself. 

******************************************************************************

After leaving Zack's office Aeris couldn't stop thinking about Cloud, but she had to realize that she was engaged to Zack and she just couldn't run off with the next good looking guy. 

"Hey! Aeris Zack wants to see you in his office", (mmm hmm…). 

"What's that supposed to mean Yuffie?" Aeris said scratching her head. 

"Oh you know, don't play dumb…get 'em slugger." Yuffie said chuckling to herself . 

"Y-yeah whatever." Aeris said blushing slightly. 

Aeris entered Zack's office quite flustered maybe Yuffie was right, Aeris had never really been intimate with Zack before, she stood still. 

"What's wrong Zack?" Aeris said with her arms behind her back. 

"I should ask you the same question…you're all red." Zack said flipping through some office papers. 

A little hurt Aeris gained her composure. 

"UH, anyway I've got your partner and badge. Zack said with fingers linked 

"Well don't leave me in suspense who's my partner"? 

Ah, Cloud Strife. 

Hmm, him, why the new guy? Aeris questioned him 

"He's pretty experienced he can keep a close eye on you. 

"Oh Zack you can never let me be independent… 

You're my wife-to-be I can't let anything happen to you… 

Aeris gave him a sincere look. 

"Well I've got a lot of work, why don't you go find Cloud and get aquatinted. Zack suggested 

"Oh, ok um, where is he? 

"I think he's at the bar Um…Amy's. Zack said while writing office papers. 

As Aeris walked towards the door she pulled it open and Yuffie came crashing in. 

"What are doing Yuffie? Aeris asked with a smile 

W-Well I-I was looking…for um my glasses. Yuffie said frantically 

"Yuffie you don't were glasses. 

"Did I say glasses…I meant, contacts. 

Aeris shook her head… 

"You don't by that either…OK I was eavesdropping …well what happened? What did he say? 

"Well my partner is Cloud…you know the new guy. 

(gasps) I can't believe it…he's gorgeous your so lucky. Yuffie said picking her papers up from the ground. 

"You know where Amy's Bar is? 

"Uh, yeah I'll show you, I've got some time. 

************************************ 

"This is it…well I've got to head back to the academy. See ya later Aeris 

"Bye, Yuffie 

"Now where can he be? Aeris questioned herself. 

Aeris spotted him at the front of the bar. 

"One more bartender. Cloud said looking at his now empty glass. 

"Um, Hello…Cloud. 

Cloud turned around eyes set on Aeris. 

"Oh it's you the commissioner's gal…um Aeris right? 

"Yeah, glad you remembered. 

"Why? 

"You're my partner…Aeris said with a smile 

"Oh great now I have to baby-sit the boss's honey. Cloud with annoyance his voice 

"Excuse me! Where do go telling me that I'm helpless or something! Let me tell you something Mr. I may appear weak and feeble, but I've got the strength any man and especially a blowhard like you! 

Cloud sat in astonishment and so did the rest of the bar. 

"Past me some uh…water on the rocks please! Aeris said taking a seat next to Cloud. 

"Whoa I'm sorry, didn't think you'd blow up at me like that. 

"Well looks can be deceiving. Aeris said with folded arms 

"Tell me about it. Cloud muttered under his breath. 

"Well what are you afraid of? A helpless little girl like myself? 

"Well uh…Cloud began 

"Basic training begins tomorrow I challenge you to whom ever can do the obstacles course better. 

Aeris said with her hand in a giving position. 

"Fine it's a deal…Cloud said shaking her hand


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Two 

Aeris awoke with new purpose she was going to prove to Cloud that she was the better man err…woman. 

"Hi Cloud. Aeris said greeting him at the academy's entrance. 

"Oh, Aeris hi. Cloud said with arms folded 

"Ready? Aeris said eagerly 

"Yeah, Sure but uh, can we go to the training room first I'd like to bulk up a bit before we start. 

"That's fine I'll join you. 

******************** 

As they entered the training room it smelled of sweat and work. Cloud took off his shirt revealing his masculine appearance. He had a tattoo of beautiful patterns on his left shoulder. 

"Are you sure you need to be here? Aeris asked blushing 

"Yeah…look at me I'm way out of shape. 

"You've got to be kidding…Aeris said while staring at the floor 

"Well I'll be over there weightlifting see ya. Cloud said heading to weightlifting room 

"Oh my god that's the most heavenly looking body I've ever seen. Aeris said hold her chest. 

"Well let's see here what activity should I do first. Aeris thought to herself. 

"Ha swimming perfect. I'll just go rent a bathing suit. 

****************************************** 

"Hmm, this one's nice or maybe this one…I know! This one. 

It was periwinkle colored with flowers on it, it was also very revealing. 

"It's perfect I'm gonna put it on. 

************************** 

"And I said to the guy…Cloud began 

"Cloud… 

Cloud paused for a moment he nearly dropped the weight on the floor. Half the gym looked in awe at Aeris's very revealing bikini. 

"Hey Cloud, I'm going for a swim all right. Aeris said cheerfully 

"Uh…ok…Cloud said, almost to the point of salivation 

"Whoa Cloud she's a fox…to bad she's with the boss. 

"Uh huh…Excuse me. Cloud said leaving the weight room. 

Upon leaving the weight room Cloud comes across the swimming area. 

"There she is…huh? The whole place is deserted. Cloud said coming out of a corner 

Aeris was performing beautiful rhythms on the water and under, all Cloud did was watch in awe. She raised her head out of the water letting her hair out everywhere. 

(Burr.) Hey Cloud! Why don't you come join me? Aeris shouted 

"Well…uh Cloud said approaching the pool. 

"Come on please…for me. Aeris said while giving her hand out to Cloud. 

"Oh alright…but only because you're the comishe's fiancee. 

Cloud stepped into the crystalline pool as the coolness of the water cool his warm body. 

"So uh…hows it feel? Aeris asked with a blushed face. 

"Ah…feels good Cloud said relaxing 

"You know Cloud let's just call this thing off. Aeris said while heading to edge of the pool 

"Hmm. why? Cloud said with eyes closed 

"W-well…nothing it's nothing. Aeris said sitting on the edge of the pool with feet in the water. 

"What is it?…What's wrong? Cloud asked in concern 

(Oh god, make him stop looking at me like that) Aeris thought to herself. 

"Nothing's wrong…I just don't think I can beat you…Aeris said with her head down. 

"Now how can you say that, when we haven't even done anything. 

" Believe me. Aeris said quietly 

"You know I envy you. Cloud said getting out of the pool. 

"Huh? Why? Aeris asked 

"Lots of reasons. 

"I don't know why but, believe me I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth.

There was a long silence between the two. 

"Well I guess we'd better head back to the academy. Cloud suggested 

"Yeah Good idea. 

Once back at the academy Aeris head back to Zack's office while Cloud went to talk to two other fellow cops. 

"Hi Zack. Aeris said walking into the room 

"Your perky what's up? Zack said while writing on a piece of work 

"Nothing just wanted to see ya. Aeris said planting a kiss on his cheek. 

"O-k something must be wrong. Zack said a little flushed 

"I give you a kiss and something suddenly wrong. Aeris said with concern on her face 

"Nah, it's just I wasn't expecting it…I like surprises. Zack said 

"Well I can give you many surprises. Aeris said playing coy. 

Aeris gave him a kiss on the lips but with passion, As the kiss got deeper, Aeris began to fantasize that Zack was Cloud. She then stopped. 

"What's wrong? Zack asked 

"I can't do this I need some time to think it over. Aeris said walking out of the office. 

Hey Aeris what's up? Aeris? 

Aeris by-passed Cloud a tears fled down from her eyes. 

Comish what's wrong with Aeris? Cloud asked with concern 

Strife, I-I really don't know but don't worry about it alright? 

(Hmm) Cloud said leaving Zack's office. 

************************************ 

(Sniff) I feel like a slut throwing myself all over Zack like that. Aeris curled into a ball as she began to cry again. 

A sudden knock at the door startled Aeris a bit 

"Go AWAY! Aeris shouted 

Cloud walked into the room. 

"You oughta learn to lock the door. Cloud said slipping into the room. 

"C -Cloud. Aeris said more tears coming 

"Hey what's wrong? Cloud said sitting on the bed. 

"How did you find me? Aeris said looking at her beige carpet 

"Let's see…. I followed you. Cloud played 

"I'm such a fool… my life is one big joke. Aeris said laughing a bit. 

"Well why don't you start from the beginning. Cloud said relaxing 

"You've got to be kidding, what are to you a shrink? 

"Nah it's just I liked to know a little bit more about you. Cloud said 

" Cloud…. 

" Well…why is you're life a big joke? Tell me. Cloud asked 

"You don't want to hear this…Aeris said turning away from Cloud 

"Sure I do, I wouldn't of asked If I didn't want to know. Cloud said laying down on her bed 

"You sure are getting comfortable. Aeris said taking her shoes off 

"Yep, something tells me I'm going to be here for a while…Cloud said giving Aeris a smile. 

She returned it. 

************* 

Meanwhile…. 

Zack was thinking where he went wrong, why did Aeris leave? He paced the room looking for an answer. He sat at his desk. 

"Was it my breath? Zack asked himself 

Suddenly a knock at the door broke his thoughts 

"Shessh who is it? Zack said irritated 

The sound of high heels came from the door as it opened, the woman slid in, she had sunglasses on and her skin was a nice even tan color. She got closer to Zack's desk and handed him what looked liked registration papers. 

"W-What's this? Who are you? Zack asked dumbfounded 

The woman laughed a little…you really want to know? She said in an alluring voice 

The young woman swiped back her long black hair and lifted her sunglasses…


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 3 

"What's this? Zack asked taking the papers from the woman. 

"Registration Papers…I want to join this rag-tag force. The woman said sitting on a chair crossing her legs. 

(Hmm) Tifa Lockheart….Zack said reading the papers aloud. 

Well? Tifa asked annoyed 

"So you're from Nibelihem huh? Zack asked 

"Yeah. what's point? Tifa asked slouching in her chair 

Strife's from there… 

Strife? Tifa asked sitting up from her slouched position 

"Cloud Strife he just transferred here today. Zack said sitting back in his chair. 

"Cloud…Tifa said holding her head with one hand 

"What? Do you know him? Zack asked 

"Huh? No! never heard of him in my life. Tifa said snapping back to normal 

"Your face tells differently. Zack said looking her with doubt in his eyes. 

"Yeah well…Tifa stopped 

"I'll have to consider this offer Ms. Lockheart but I won't promise you anything. Zack said putting Tifa's papers in a filling cabinet. 

"Alright sure, sure. Tifa said getting ready to leave the office 

"Have a nice day…Zack said going back to work. 

"You too, Tifa said leaving the office. 

After Tifa left the office room was dead silent. 

"Aeris…Zack whispered to himself. 

Zack gathered his things, turned off the light and headed out the door… 

Meanwhile 

********* 

Aeris and Cloud had been talking all afternoon the moon shone brightly through the window. 

"Yeah that's my life boring and full of well strife. Aeris said finishing up the conversation. 

"So you were adopted huh? Cloud said looking at Aeris's face. 

"Yep, but how about you how was your life? Aeris looking Cloud in the face. 

"Me? Oh my life is exactly like my last name. Cloud said sitting up 

"Strife oh not you…Aeris said jokingly 

"Always got into fights, my dad died when I was still young. Cloud started 

"Well what about your mom? Aeris asked Cloud with concern. 

"My mom was a vibrant woman but when I was sixteen she died but I'm pretty sure she died happy. 

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, m-maybe we shouldn't- 

"No it's alright I don't mind, but there was one girl I'll never forget. Cloud said with a smile 

"And she would be…Aeris asked 

"Tifa Lockheart pretty spunky gal, had her own little fan club of boys of course. 

"Were you guys ever serious? Aeris asked looking at the ceiling. 

Cloud looked at her with a "are you crazy kind of look". 

"I must admit I had a crush on her but after it's all said and done I don't think me Tifa would progress more than just being friends. Besides it's not like I'm going to see her again Cloud. 

finished. 

(Hmm) interesting. Aeris mumbled to herself.. 

The room was silent as the two thought of what to say next. 

"You know Cloud? 

"What? 

….."You're very fun to be around you know that? Aeris said cocking her head to the side. 

"You to Aeris….Cloud said looking at her. 

"And you know even though we've just met it feels like I've known you my whole life….Aeris looking back at Cloud. 

The two stared at each other long and hard, Cloud being hypnotized by Aeris's lovely emerald eyes and Aeris being mesmerized by Cloud's sapphire eyes. Aeris totally forgot she was engaged and closed her eyes gently, Cloud did the same, but before their lips could meet, an unlocking sound could be heard from the door Aeris pulled away. 

"Aeris-Zack said shocked by Cloud's presence 

"Zack! Oh hi. Aeris said trying to play the moment off 

"What's up comish? Cloud said greeting Zack 

"Strife, hello…what's going on here. 

"Oh well you see uh….Aeris paused looking for a word. 

"Aeris called and told me she thought someone was in the house so being the loyal partner I am I came over to see what was up. Cloud covered up 

"See I told you he's experienced, Good work Strife but I think you work here is done I'll take over now. Zack said taking his coat off. 

"Oh…uh ok See ya later Aeris…Comish. Cloud said getting his coat and leaving the condo. 

That Strife is a good Cadet I must admit. Zack said making sure Cloud left 

"Yeah…Aeris sighed 

"So anyway this is about what happened at the office. Zack said placing a hand on Aeris's shoulder. 

"You're not mad?

"I'm not mad it was certainly new. Zack said with a smile 

"Thanks 

They both shared a kiss… 

Meanwhile

******** 

Cloud walked up to his apartment door and searched through his many keys until found the house key. He sped walked to his couch threw his work bag on the ground and landed on the couch with a thud he thought about Aeris and how cheerful and perky she was until her heard something in the bathroom. He grabbed his gun and proceeded to the bathroom cautiously. The figure walked out. 

FREEZE! Cloud yelled at the screaming shadow 

Ah! CLOUD! What's your problem! Tifa yelled while on the floor. 

T-Tifa? Cloud said a little blushed out 

"Uh yeah who else? Tifa said standing up holding the towel that was wrapped around her body. 

"Oh boy, Cloud sighed………. 

****

Tune in to Chapter Four! 

Zack decides to make the wedding sooner! 

Tifa tries to seduce Cloud! 

Aeris gives Cloud a friendly kiss of gratitude but it turns into more…… 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Four

********* 

"Gezz Tifa what's wrong with you? Cloud said placing the gun on the banister 

"I should ask you the same question. Tifa a little bit more defiant 

"Ok whatever, What are you doing here? Cloud sighed 

"Life in Nibelihim is so boring so I decided to take a trip to see my best friend. Tifa said sitting on the couch. 

"I hope you know how lame that sounds . Cloud said with arms folded 

O-ok I'm outofmoney….Tifa said in almost a whisper 

"What! I can't here you, Cloud said with an annoyance in his voice 

"I-HAVE-NO-MONEY you retard. Tifa said getting mad 

"And what do you want from me, Cloud said more annoyed 

"How about I stay here with you. Tifa said grabbing Cloud's arm 

Please…for me…for your childhood friend. Tifa said giving Cloud a puppy face look. 

Cloud help but give in to her beautiful Ruby Red Eyes. 

"O-Oh alright. Cloud said looking away from Tifa 

(gasp) I can stay with you Tifa said with glee 

"Well uh no….Cloud said bursting Tifa's hopes. 

"But you said I could stay with you! Tifa said taking the smile off her face 

"Well here take this. Cloud said handing Tifa something 

"What is this? Tifa asked 

"Uh, money take it and rent a hotel in the meantime I'll think about if you can live with me. Cloud said sitting on the couch 

"This wouldn't have anything to do with-Tifa began 

"Tifa I don't want to hear it right know. Cloud said looking away from her. 

"Fine I'm leaving…Good bye Cloud. Tifa said slipping on her coat(note: she still has the towel on.) 

Tifa closed the door behind her. 

"If he thinks he getting rid of me that easy he's got another thing coming. Tifa said walking down the corridor 

Meanwhile 

******* 

Aeris sat on her bed and thought blank thoughts. Until Zack approached her. 

"Are you ok? Zack asked Aeris 

"I'm fine Zack…Aeris said lying 

"You don't seem fine. Zack said playing with her hair 

"Really I'm ok. Aeris said moving away from him 

"Aeris I've been meaning to talk to you about something Aeris. Zack said looking at her 

"W-What is it? Aeris said sitting up 

"Don't you think it's time for a new addition… 

"Addition…to what? 

"Our soon to be family. 

"Family? Zack no I-I'm not ready to have a child yet…Aeris said holding her arm 

"Please…Aeris…Zack said rubbing her face 

"Zack! You can't just ask for a child, you have to wait until I'm ready and willing to have one…and right know is not the time. Why are you so eagered for!? 

Zack's eyes widened and he moved away from Aeris. 

Y-You know what I-I'm just going to step outside for some air. Aeris said heading for coat 

"It's freezing outside. Zack said about to get up 

"Well it's hot in here, I'll be back. Aeris said leaving the room 

Zack sat on Aeris's bed and thought maybe he should speed up the marriage he feared Aeris was slipping through his fingers. 

Meanwhile 

******* 

Cloud sat on his couch and the phone on his side began to ring. 

"Yeah, Cloud answered 

"Uh Cloud hi… 

"Aeris? What's up? 

"Can I come over…please 

"Uh, what's wrong? 

"I-If you don't want me to come over I'll- 

"N-No, sure come over then we can talk. Alright I see you in a few 

"Thank you Cloud you're sweet. 

*************************** 

Once the first knock was made Cloud opened it for Aeris as she walked in a shivered a bit. 

"It's cold out there(Burr.) Aeris said taking her heavy coat off. 

"I bet it is, so-uh how are you? I mean what's wrong? Cloud said leading her to the couch. 

"Why are you so flustered? Aeris asked looking him in the face 

I-I-I'm flustered -I mean I'm not flustered….Cloud said choking 

"You're funny… 

(Hmm) Not everybody thinks that…But really why did you come over here? 

"Company… Aeris shrugged 

"What about Zack isn't he enough company . Cloud said taking a seat next to Aeris 

"No, Cloud you're more fun to be around so full of life…Zack is like a dull, dead, rock…. 

"Whoa that's kinda harsh… 

"Well it's true, but the real reason I came was uh…never mind 

Come on Aeris there you go starting stuff and never finishing it. 

"Cloud…. 

"I'm sorry, hey we'll go as slow as you want…Cloud said raising his arms. 

"That's what I admire about you… 

What? 

"You stop when people want you to stop, I mean it's like you know you're bugging them. 

"Give yourself some credit I like your sunny attitude. 

I'm not always sunny. 

"Yeah I know tell me a woman who is sunny at that "time of the month". 

"You're so funny Cloud… 

"Really I never knew… 

"Well it's getting late, I might as well tell you why I'm here… Aeris stood up (So did Cloud) 

"I-I just wanted to say thank you… 

"For? 

"Back at the house…Aeris said looking at the floor 

"No prob. Cloud said scratching his head 

"You saved my engagement and I-I just want…to say thank you. 

Aeris slowly approached Cloud and kissed him on the cheek, a little shocked Cloud put his hand on her face and moved her to his lips where they shared a passionate kiss. After puling away Aeris gazed at Cloud as if she was being hypnotized. 

"T-That was my way of uh saying Thank you and and I really- appreciate w-what you did…and I-I'll be going now…so uh be going now. 

As Aeris opened the door, Cloud closed the door before she opened it all the way. 

"C-Cloud I've really got to be- 

"Shhh, Shut up….Cloud seemed to whisper 

Aeris did as commanded but was under that hypnotic phase again. 

"I want……..I want…to uh…give you something. Cloud said walking away from Aeris 

Aeris snapped back to reality as well. 

"I picked it up back at the house. Cloud said handing Aeris an object 

"M-My ribbon…thank you, well I'll be saying good bye….uh Bye. Aeris said leaving the apartment in a hurry. 

Aeris sped walked down the hallway until she felt someone pull her down. 

"Ah…Help!, but her voice was muffled by the stranger's hand. 

LOOK! little Mr. Princess, it's about time me and you had a chat, the stranger said trying to quiet Aeris down. 

What ARE you Talking ABOUT. 

the stranger reveled herself she had black hair and fierce Ruby eyes. 

****************************************************** 

"Yes…that's right I want the wedding on this date perfect….Alright…Ok goodbye. Zack said hanging the phone up. 

"Good, Phase One is complete…now for Phase Two…come on Aeris…come home. Zack smiled to himself…. 

****

Tune In to Chapter Five 

********************* 

Tifa gives Aeris a warning! 

Zack wants to make sure he has this baby with Aeris! 

Cloud lets Tifa move in with him! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Reviving Love Part 5 

***************** 

*You know the usual I don't own any FF7 characters so don't go suing me 

********************************************************************

"You'd better get one thing straight Cloud is MINE! understand stay away from him if you know what's good for you…Tifa said holding Aeris's mouth shut. 

"What are you talking about !? Aeris said taking her hand off her mouth 

"Don't play dumb…why don't you get outta here I've got some unfinished business 

Still to shocked from the kiss Aeris ignored Tifa and sped down the hallway out of the complex. 

"hmm that went pretty well. Tifa said opening the door to Cloud's apartment. 

"(sigh) Can't believed that happened . Cloud thought out loud to himself 

"Can't believe what happened? Tifa said with arms folded 

"Tifa? Cloud said a little startled 

"So you're doing the bosses gal, didn't think ya had it in ya. Tifa said teasing 

"What are you talking about!? Cloud said getting irritated 

"Touchy, well anyway did you think about it. Tifa asked pacing a circle around Cloud 

" (sigh) Ok Tifa you can stay here alright…Cloud said facing away from her 

"I can…GREAT! I'll get my stuff outa the hotel, I'll be back in a bit. Tifa said walking out of the apartment. 

Suddenly Tifa's cel was ringing loudly from her coat. 

"Uh hello? Tifa answered 

"Uh, yes Mrs. Lockheart it's about the job offering. 

"Who is this? Tifa asked dumbfounded 

I need you to come to the condominiums on D-Boo road. 

"Zack? 

"Just come please…

"hello? hello? Geez oh well. Tifa said putting her cel back in her pocket 

(ding dong) 

"It's open. Zack called 

"Ok whats this about Zack? Tifa asked 

The job….duh. Zack said getting off the bed. 

"Well did I qualify? Tifa asked a bit more cheerfully 

"Well uh…Zack hesitated 

"Come on I need this job because I want Cl-. Tifa covered her mouth 

"You want…Zack lead on. 

"To uh get…to know you better…it'd be better to become friends with you, your so kind and gentle and…and uh your silence give you a brush of mystery. Tifa flirted 

"Well thanks I'll consider it. Zack said a little flushed 

"Come on Zack please I'll do anything to get this job…Tifa said with a hand on Zack's chest. 

Zack stared her in the eyes, those defiant red eyes daring him to make a move. 

Zack took her hand away from his chest and he pulled her in for a kiss. Tifa was surprised that he could kiss fairly well. The kiss got more passionate, Zack led Tifa to the bed where he kissed her feverishly. 

********** 

"That Tifa women is crazy, Aeris said heading for her condo door. 

As she got closer to the door she could hear moans from the other side, she feared the worst as she searched for her keys. She opened the door just a little as she peeked in she saw Tifa and Zack. 

"(sigh) make love to me Zack….Tifa said kissing Zack with passion 

Aeris's eyes widened she backed away from the door and slid down the wall. Her vision became blurred as tears filled her eyes but sorrow soon turned to anger as she could still hear moans and groans from their disgustingly good pleasure on the other side of the door. 

She looked back again but this time anger was consuming her completely everything started to become red, everything was red. She tried to blink it away but it only made it seem worse she closed her eyes and waited… 

After the horrible sounds were gone Aeris widened her eyes only to see red again. she stood up as if in a trance and went around the corner of the hallway until Tifa left and went out of the complex. 

Aeris went back to the door and stared at Zack with rage, she could hear her heart beating , she reached for her pocket and felt the smoothness of her gun, she slid it out of her pocket and took aim at the unsuspecting Zack. Zack on the other hand was buttoning his shirt and turned away from the door. Aeris was hesitant and pulled the trigger shooting Zack in the back. 

Aeris walked up to him and stared at him like he was a peasant and she was the mighty queen who had given him his punishment. The red was disappearing from her vision and Aeris snapped back from her crazy alternative. 

"W-what happened? Where am I? Aeris asked herself. 

She looked around a saw Zack and the gun she possessed 

"Oh my god what have I done?. Aeris dropping the gun from her hand. 

Aeris rushed over to Zack to see that he was knocked out cold, but he was bleeding severely from his abdomen. Aeris applied pressure to the wound with her hands but only to realize that blood soon covered them in an instant. 

"Oh my god…help! somebody please Help! me….Aeris choked on the verge of tears. 

I've got to get help. Aeris dashed to the phone only to realize someone's hand was on the reset button making sure Aeris didn't make the phone call…. 

****

Tune in For Part 6! 

Aeris and Cloud scheme a plan to make sure Aeris doesn't go to jail 

Tifa is upset that Cloud has left and heads back to Zack's apartment! 

What's this old friends? Barret and company come to pay the Cadet facility a visit 


	6. Default Chapter Title

****

Reviving Love Part Six 

Cl-Cloud! What are you doing? I need to call the police I-I need to get help for Zack. Aeris said frantically. 

"No you don't. Cloud simply put it 

What? Aeris asked dumbfounded 

If you call the police guess what happens? Cloud said folding his arms 

Aeris shrugged 

You go to prison, for a very long time. Cloud finished 

W-What but I-I didn't do it…I mean why would I shoot my own fiancee!? Aeris said getting nervous 

Well you should've thought about that before you shot him. Cloud responded sarcastically 

I didn't mean to do it! Aeris yelled at Cloud 

W-what am I going to do….he's going to die…Aeris choked 

Let him die. Cloud said turning around 

Cloud! Aeris snapped at him 

*********************** 

Ah, that job is in the bag. Tifa said to herself pushing her hair back as she approached Cloud's apartment door. 

She knocked, but no one answered, she knocked again but no one answered. 

Err, Where is he? Tifa questioned herself. 

She thought for a second. 

That Aeris girl…maybe she took him some where, no this is not happening. Tifa spun back to the entrance of the complex to her car in pursuit of Cloud and Aeris. 

************** 

L-Let him die…are you crazy! Aeris said standing wearily from the floor. 

Do you want to go to prison? Cloud said ignoring Aeris's last statement 

N-No I don't Cloud. Aeris said with her head down 

Then you have to let me handle this. Cloud said facing Aeris 

Can I trust you? Aeris said lifting her head 

Aeris…I'm your only friend right now. Cloud said taking her hand 

Cloud…Fine help me. Aeris said with a sigh 

Ok, lets go to the bathroom and uh, get you cleaned up. Cloud said heading for the bathroom with Aeris trailing . 

Cloud began to run the water of the sink, and stuck his hand in and out to see if the water was the right temperature. 

Ok, take off your shirt. Cloud said to Aeris 

W-What? 

Cloud folded his arms, as Aeris did as commanded. Of course he couldn't help but stare at her beauty and a little bit below the face. he took the soap from the soap dish near the sink and began to lather Aeris's skin with the soap he was using. 

Ok, I'm doing this because I have a plan, were going to make this look like someone else did this, not you. First we need to get this off of you. 

This? what's this your talking about? I don't see anything. Aeris questioned him 

Gun residue that's the first thing the police are going to check on you. Cloud said washing her skin. 

Aeris stared at him as he explained the situation, he was so sweet and considerate she had only met him a few weeks ago but if felt like they had been together forever. He looked cute when he was serious Aeris admired. She sighed 

What? Cloud asked as he stopping washing her arms 

Huh? n-nothing…Aeris sighed 

Do you want me to stop? Cloud said raising his hands. 

No, don't stop Cloud…please don't. Aeris said putting her arm in another position. 

Cloud examined her face, she was slightly flushed out and her emerald colored eyes seemed to glow as she turned another way. Cloud continued to wash her fair skin until it was time for her change into something else. 

After she was done changing into something else she went back to the Living Room where Cloud was waiting. 

N-Now what? Aeris asked him 

I'm going to call the police. Cloud said heading for the phone 

Aeris kneeled down to the bleeding Zack. 

My god you're going to die Zack…if we don't do anything to help you. Aeris said with her fingers linked. 

Alright Aeris let's go. Cloud said signaling her to come to the door. 

A-And leave him here like this? Aeris asked him 

Look do you want to come with me, or do you want to stay here and watch the stain get bigger? Cloud asked her 

Aeris gasped and followed Cloud out of the Living Room. 

************** 

(knock, knock) 

Open up this is the police. A male cop addressed from outside the door 

T-there here w-what are we gonna do? Aeris asked Cloud 

Just stick to the plan alright. Cloud said opening the door 

Lieutenant Barret Wallace and Detective Vincent Valentine here. Barret said showing his badge to Cloud and Aeris 

There was a reporting of a shooting up here? Barret asked Cloud and Aeris 

Y-Yeah I went to the store to pick up a couple of things and I came back to find Zack l-like this. Aeris lied 

What about you sir? Vincent questioned Cloud 

I heard a gunshot so I came up here to find her and that guy, I then asked her who do this but she was to shocked to say anything. Cloud lied as well 

Do you know who did this? Vincent questioned Aeris 

I-I don't know I was only gone a few minutes. Aeris said rubbing her arm 

Ok, Valentine get an ambulance over here I need to see you two down at the station. Barret instructed them. 

Alright Zack wheres….Tifa trailed off 

Who are you miss? Barret asked Tifa 

I'm Tifa Lockheart w-what happened here? Tifa asked 

Ms.Lockheart could I ask you to come down to the station? Barret asked her 

But I-I didn't do anything Tifa snapped at Barret 

I'm not stating that you did but we need all the witnesses we can get. Barret asked politely 

But I didn't witness anything! Tifa said getting a little nervous 

But I would appreciate it. Barret said dropping the argument 

Fine. Tifa said with an attitude 

************************

Police station

************************* 

(Psst) Aeris over here. Cloud said signaling her over to a storage room. 

Well! what's going on? Vincent said blocking Aeris's path 

N-Nothing I'm just waiting until Barret is ready to see us. Aeris said pacing 

Just take a seat he'll see you in a second. Vincent said walking away, yet eyeing Aeris suspiciously. 

Once Vincent was out of sight, Aeris went over to the storage room where Cloud was waiting for her. 

Geez, what a fruit cake, Anyway how are you feeling? Cloud asked Aeris 

This is scary. Aeris said backing up against the wall 

What are you talking about, this is fun. Cloud said with a smirk. 

(sigh) C-Cloud I've got to confess… 

Confess, are you kidding that's the last thing your going to do Aeris. Cloud said with a stern look 

I can't take it anymore, I've gotta confess….Cloud don't you realize Vincent's on to me he knows…he knows I'm lying to him, I might as well get this over with. Aeris said sitting on the cold linoleum of the storage room. 

You need to get a grip stand up. Cloud said grabbing her arm 

Look he already caught me in one lie, and it's just a matter of time until they figure it all out, and you know what happens me, I get arrested, they send me to prison, I lose everything. Aeris babbled aloud 

Shut up, Shut up for a second you need to stop babbling, you need stand still and listen…Cloud was cut off 

If I don't confess I'm going to go crazy and start seeing red again…I'm just going to get this over with. Aeris said racing to the door. 

Hold on a sec. Cloud said stopping her from opening the door 

Let me outta here. Aeris said struggling to open the door 

Cloud grabbed her waist and held the door closed with his other. 

Hold on a second Aeris. Cloud said trying to be as quiet as possible. 

But Aeris continuous babbling about how she was going to go crazy started to aggravate him. 

AERIS Stop it! Cloud yelled at her. pulling her away from the door 

NO just let me out. Aeris said heading back to the door 

Cloud stopped her and grabbed her wrist throwing her almost to her feet. 

FOR GODS SAKE SHUT UP! Cloud said almost striking her he paused though. 

Aeris looked up at a now what looked like a confused Cloud. She exhaled heavily as Cloud tried hard to figure out what he almost did. 

You know, y-you're getting all upset and…and I…Cloud said staring at the floor then at Aeris. 

Cloud…Aeris said holding his hands. 

Cloud snatched his hands away from her. 

I…You know Aeris I..I would never…Cloud said looking into her eyes longingly. 

I've gotta go. Cloud said leaving the storage room. 

C-Cloud…Aeris said getting up off the floor. 

Cloud…wait…Aeris whispered as she put her hand on the door… 

****

Tune in for Part 7! 

Cloud and Aeris, in the same bed?

****

Tifa finds herself falling for Zack…. 

Barret and Vincent find some critical evidence 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Reviving Love Part 7 

*****************

Aeris walked out of the storage room to upset at herself to say or do anything. 

So what's up? What were you and Mr. Strife talking about? Vincent questioned Aeris as she sat down. 

N-Nothing important Mr. Valentine. Aeris putting her face in her hands. 

Sure about that? I saw him leave outta here in a big fit. Vincent said 

He'll be back Vincent…so don't worry about it. Aeris said almost on the verge of tears. 

We'll see Vincent heading towards Barrets office. 

Aeris had never felt so alone in her life, Cloud almost hit her and that was something that he obviously had never done was strike a woman. But Aeris triggered it and it almost happened if Cloud would've stopped himself. Now she was alone Barret was going to find out that she pulled the trigger, that she shot Zack…it was all over. 

Aeris I'd like to see you in my office please. Barret asked her politely 

*********** 

Barret's Office 

So you were at the store? Barret asked her 

Yes, I came back and saw him on the ground laying in a puddle of blood. Aeris said with hands shaking 

Uh huh…So Aeris have you ever used your gun on anyone? Barret asked with fingers linked 

No, not on anyone. Aeris said with a guilty conscious 

So you wouldn't mind taking a lie detector test? Barret questioned her 

Aeris's eyes widened. 

I-I Aeris began 

She doesn't need to…Cloud said stepping into the office 

Cloud…Aeris whispered to herself 

Aeris you don't need or have to say anything until you've got an attorney present. Cloud said with arms folded 

I have a choice? Aeris asked Barret 

If you decide not to say anything until you get an attorney that's fine but you'd better not go leaving town, because I will hunt you down…is that understood? Barret said sternly 

I understand Thank you. Aeris said getting up from her chair 

Once out of Barret's office Aeris looked at Cloud, he still looked mad from the storage room incident. 

So…now what? Aeris asked looking down at the floor. 

You can come up to my place, I've got a penthouse near the city limits we can lay low their for awhile. Cloud said walking towards the exit of the police station. 

Are you sure? Aeris said staring him in the face. 

Cloud gave her a stare and then went out the door, as Aeris followed. 

****************** 

So Ms. Lockheart you had just arrived at the condo when Zack was shot? Vincent questioned Tifa 

Yes, I had just arrived there. Do we have to keep going over the same things?Tifa said playing with her hair and with boredom written all over her face. 

Well, you're dismissed, it's pretty evident that you didn't shoot Zack. Vincent said standing up from his office chair. 

I can go now? Tifa asked with an annoyed tone in her voice 

Yeah you can go. Vincent said turning on a coffee pot. 

I wonder how Zack is doing? Tifa questioned herself as she approached her car. 

************** 

Cloud and Aeris entered the penthouse Cloud throwing Aeris's belongings on the couch as he took off his jacket. Cloud hadn't talked to her the whole trip over here. 

Is he mad at me? or is he mad at himself? Aeris thought to herself. 

Cloud headed upstairs to his room. 

Cloud? Aeris said stopping him 

T-Thank you for everything, I couldn't have done this without you….Aeris said sitting on the couch 

Cloud gave her a glare and then went up the stairs. 

*************** 

Tifa entered the quiet hospital searching for the room Zack might be in. 

May I help you miss? a nurse questioned Tifa. 

Yes I heard there was a man brought here from a shooting at the condos. 

Oh, the black-haired guy. He's on the second floor. The nurse instructed Tifa 

Thank you. Tifa said heading for the stairs on her left. 

Once upstairs Tifa saw through a window were Zack was, They wouldn't allow visitors right now so Tifa got comfortable on one of waiting room chairs and fell asleep. 

************* 

Cloud sat in his dim room lost in thought, Aeris did have a point, It was obvious that Vincent was on to her and that he'd do everything in his power to prove that. However he was still mad at himself for what he almost did to her back at the storage room. His thoughts were in interrupted when he heard the door creak open. 

D-Did I wake you? Aeris said creeping into the room. 

Cloud just gave her a stare as he waited for her to explain why she was here. 

I wanted to know if I could sleep in here? ….Well because I keep having these bad dreams. Aeris said heading to the other side of the bed. 

Cloud moved over some pillows and gave her the cover. 

Won't you be cold? Aeris said breaking the silence 

I'll be fine…Cloud said leaning against the backboard of his bed. 

Cloud? Aeris seemed to whisper 

I want to meet you…Aeris said sitting up 

Cloud gave her a confused glare. 

What? Cloud asked dumbfounded 

I want to meet the real you….back at the storage room you were a completely different person. Aeris said with concern in her eyes. 

Cloud looked her in the face… 

Go to sleep…Cloud said facing away from her

I can't….Aeris said laying back down 

Could you maybe make up a story to tell me…Aeris said suggestively 

Cloud looked at her with an "Are you crazy" kind of look 

Cloud let out a sigh and began his story. 

Ok, there was this princess named Aeris she was a fair ruler and everyone admired her beauty and intelligence. But then one day the ugly horrible, beast named Zackmus wanted to marry the princess she didn't want to marry him because he didn't even have a clue what was going on around him. Angered he took the princess up to a tower where he never fed her or gave her water. She cried out every night when the moon was on a waning crescent holping someone could hear her cries. One day a fire breathing dragon was chillin in his cave and heard the cries of the princess he flew over to the tower and did his fire thing on the Zackmus beast turning him into a burnt…nasty..thing, Anyways after defeating the evil monster, the beautiful princess Aeris jumped on the back of the fire breathing dragon….and flew into the sunset… 

Cloud looked over to see that Aeris was soundly asleep, but he had one more thing to add to his story. 

Oh, yeah…and everyone else they all went straight hell…Cloud finished with a smirk on his face… 

******** 

I think it's about time we call it a night. Barret said packing his stuff 

Hold on a sec Barret. Vincent bringing him a portfolio 

Man, I'm tired lets do this tomorrow- Barret trailed off 

These are the x-rays of Zack and the bullet that was taken out of him. Vincent said showing the files to Barret. 

So whoever shot him must work at the academy because that's the only place were they have those type of guns. Barret said sitting back down at his office chair 

Were did Aeris go? Barret questioned Vincent. 

She might have headed for Strife's house. Vincent said suggestively 

You know that's interesting, a real wife-to-be would be with her husband-to-be , not at a stranger's house. Barret said pondering the thought 

Or on the other hand, maybe she knows him better than she led on. Vincent pondering as well… 

***************** 

Cloud stared at the ceiling, then at Aeris who looked heavenly when she slept. 

Aeris…? He whispered to her, but she didn't stir 

You know Aeris…I would never hurt you…I just couldn't. Cloud paused making sure Aeris didn't hear him. 

I will tell you everything…in time about myself and my feelings for you but…right know…Cloud stopped he was talking to himself. These were the words he wanted Aeris to hear but he was only reciting them to himself. 

He looked at Aeris and then at the ceiling it was going to be a long night…for Cloud anyway….

**************** 

****

Tune in for Part 8 

Tifa does some investigating of her own 

Cloud plans to plant the gun that shot Zack, on someone 

Aeris talks to an unconscious Zack 


	8. Reviving Love Part 8

Reviving Love Part 8 

******************* 

The alarm went off just after six. Cloud stirred, and reached an arm out shutting the clock up. 

Cloud sat up only to realize Aeris's arm was draped over his stomach. He tried to move her arm without waking her, although he failed as she stirred and fluttered her eyes open. Aeris realized were her arm was and took it off Cloud, hoping he wouldn't say anything. Aeris sat up in the bed. Her long brown hair hung over her shoulders in the braids she had worn the day before, and her face seemed to glow as the rising sun glistened through the widow. 

"Uh, good morning"…Aeris yawned breaking the silence between the two. 

Cloud stared at her. Aeris had a delicate mouth, which smiled abundantly when she was happy, but today her green eyes already looked to serious. She was awake now. 

"Sleep well?" Cloud questioned her 

"Yeah, what are you doing up at this hour?" Aeris asked removing the blanket that had been wrapped securely around her. 

"I forgot to turn the alarm off last night." Cloud sitting up a little bit more. 

"You know I had the most interesting dream." Aeris lit up like a schoolgirl. 

Cloud sighed with annoyance, "It's probably about Zack ,and how she shot him, and how she went to jail or some crap. Cloud thought to himself. 

"It started off with Zack…Aeris paused, and gave Cloud a glance 

"What?" Cloud asked wanting her to continue 

"You don't want to hear this do you?" Aeris said, giving him a glare. 

"No please do continue." Cloud said shrugging his shoulders. 

Aeris gave him another glare and continued on with her dream. 

"Well, I was in this church with beautiful flowers and I saw Zack and me at an altar about to marry, when all of a sudden when I said "I do." He said he didn't and left." I ran after him begging and pleading but then I realized that I wasn't loosing Zack …I-I was loosing you…Cloud." Aeris finished, looking at a surprised Cloud's face .

Cloud turned around and faced Aeris. 

"Go to sleep." Cloud said rolling his eyes 

Aeris a little hurt, by his response didn't feel the need to get angry with him, and besides she was still sleepy. Aeris gazed at Cloud up and down, she took a chance and draped her arm over his stomach again and placed her head on his chest settling into sleep. 

Cloud looked at her peach-colored face, and her even chestnut brown hair. He ran his fingers through her hair and gently caressed it as he also drifted back to sleep. 

*************** 

Tifa emerged from the waiting room chair and stretched out all the creaks in her back. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep in the hospital, she sat up to see a nurse next to her. 

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep". Tifa said to the nurse while straightening her position in the chair. 

"It's alright dear, I see you must really care about him." The nurse said giving Tifa a smile. 

"Well uh,…Tifa hesitated 

"I'll go get you some breakfast dear." The nurse said leaving ,Tifa bewildered. 

"What's wrong with you Tifa, are falling for him? W-What about Cloud? That was the main reason you came all the way here from Nibeliheim…wasn't it? Her mind questioned her. 

Tifa let out a sigh and walked towards the window of the hospital room were Zack was staying. She peeked in and to her surprise he seemed to be stirring, but maybe it was her imagination. 

"It…it couldn't be. Tifa thought to herself. 

"He couldn't recover that fast." Tifa questioned herself again. 

Tifa went back to the waiting room chair as questions began racing through her mind. Tifa put her face in her hands and let out another sigh. 

************* 

Cloud was basically knocked out, but he told himself to wake up, he had to. He must put his plan into action. he then realized that Aeris had left the bedroom. Cloud dragged himself out of bed and went downstairs to see Aeris making breakfast. 

"What…are you doing? Cloud asked a little confused 

" Making breakfast silly." Aeris said giving Cloud a plate full of delicious breakfast goodies. 

"When did you make this?" Cloud asked her while observing his food. 

"Not to long ago, I didn't want to disturb your sleeping." Aeris said beginning to eat the food she had prepared. 

"We've got to plant the gun"…Cloud said breaking the happy moment. 

"On who?" Aeris asked gulping some orange juice. 

"I don't know I guess I'll figure it out later, meanwhile you need to go to the hospital. Cloud said taking a glare at Aeris. 

"Why? Aeris questioned, not really wanting to go the hospital. 

"It would seem pretty suspicious if you stayed here any longer, you need to go and act like a concerned fiancee. 

"I see.." Aeris said finishing up her breakfast. 

"Well then…better get dressed. Cloud said also finishing his breakfast. 

Aeris nodded in return. 

*************** 

Aeris and Cloud walked into the hospital , Aeris was worried while Cloud wasn't at all. 

"Now stick to the basic plan." Cloud whispered into Aeris's ear. 

"Well if it isn't our two fugiti- I mean suspects." Vincent toying with them. 

"Vincent, I've said it once and I'll say it again, I did not shoot Zack! He's my fiancé for peets sake. Aeris said with defiance. 

"Hmm, well maybe Zack will say differently. Vincent said backing himself up. 

"Is he awake? Aeris asked a little worried. 

"No, but he can't die…not until you peasants are put in jail were you belong." Vincent said leaving to go check on Zack. 

"Hold up"! Aeris shouted at Vincent. 

Vincent turned around hoping she would confess. 

"Can I see him?" Aeris asked a bewildered Vincent. 

"Why?" "Do you want to finish the job? Vincent questioned 

"I'm a concerned fiancee I need to see him." Aeris said, putting on her most innocent face. 

"You weren't very concerned last night, you were with Cloud." Vincent said trying to make her confess. 

"Well, my house was condemned, because of the shooting, I couldn't afford a motel, so Cloud offered to let me stay at his penthouse." Aeris simply stated. 

Feeling a little stupid, yet still suspicious he permitted Aeris to go see Zack. Cloud then signaled he was leaving, and that she was on her own. Aeris nodded at his gesture and continued to play a concerned fiancee. 

Aeris sat down on a chair that was near Zack's hospital bed. She looked at him, he was pale and looked so lifeless, but for some reason Aeris knew he would be alright. 

"Well they usually say this works so I'll give it a go. Aeris said getting comfortable in the chair. 

"Look at you…your lying here half-dead. But you know it wasn't my fault…it wasn't my fault you back stabbing bastard!" Aeris said raising her voice a little. 

"Do you think I enjoyed watching you and Tifa rolling around in bed together huh?" "I hope she was worth it!" Cause you know…I'm leaving your sorry ass if you wake up." Aeris choked almost on the verge of tears. 

"But some of me just wants to rip those life supporting tubes right off your sorry carcass. Just one question my dear Zack…You wouldn't make me a murderer…would you?" Aeris said with a smirk. 

But suddenly Zack's eyes immediately fluttered open, looking fatigue, yet had the look of rage in his eyes. 

Aeris gasped, it looked like it was all over… 

******************* 

Cloud sat in the penthouse observing the simple handgun Aeris used to shoot Zack with. The phone began to ring ecstatically. Cloud emerged from the chair slowly and answered it. 

"Hello.. "Cloud answered. 

" C-Cloud!" Aeris exclaimed through the phone. 

"Whoa, Aeris what's wrong?" Cloud asked, trying to calm Aeris down. 

"It's Zack…he's awake, and I think he knows…" Aeris paused. 

"Hold on I be right there." Cloud said hanging the phone up 

Cloud slammed his fist on the table. 

"Was this it?" "Was it over?" Cloud thought to himself. 

***************************************** 

****

Tune in for Part 9! 

Zack tells all… 

Aeris and Cloud plan to leave the country…. 

Tifa offers to help Zack catch Aeris and Cloud in a trap…


	9. Reviving Love Part 9

Reviving Love Part 9 

******************

Aeris paced back and forth as she waited for Cloud. Things kept racing through her mind Did Zack know? , Was he going to tell? and what about Cloud would he abandon her? Once Cloud arrived at the hospital Aeris felt relived as she went to tell him what was up. 

"Ok I'm here, so what's going on? "What did Zack say"? Cloud questioned Aeris 

"I-I don't know I mean I was talking to him and his eyes shot open." Aeris explained 

"What exactly did you say to him"? Cloud asked folding his arms 

"Well everything…"Aeris lowered into a whisper 

"Everything! Aeris what were you thinking?! Cloud said raising his voice a little. 

"Well I didn't think he was going to wake up." Aeris said rubbing her arm 

(sigh) "Great…well uh let's go check on him." Cloud said walking a bit in front of Aeris, towards the hospital room where Zack was staying.

********* 

Zack opened his eyes again, trying to blink away his blurred vision. Once everything was clear his eyes met a smiling Tifa who was leaning over him smiling. 

"T-Tifa?" W-Where am I? Zack said stirring from his unconscious state. 

(Shhh) "Don't move o-ok." You've been shot and you're in the hospital." Tifa explained 

"Shot? "By who"? Zack questioned sitting up from his crouched position. 

"Look, I don't know but…" Tifa paused. 

She gazed at his magnificent eyes that were a soft light blue. 

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you've been here all night a-and y-" Zack's mouth was covered by Tifa's finger. 

"Go to sleep…" Tifa whispered in a calm and soothing voice. 

Zack a little surprised did as he was told and closed his eyes as Tifa caressed his face. 

************* 

Aeris and Cloud walked up to the room where Zack was staying they stopped and stared at the sleeping Zack and the half asleep Tifa. 

"Well…I thought I'd never see the day." Cloud said with a smirk. 

"Maybe we should go." Aeris suggested 

"Yeah we can crash back at my place, besides I don't see Mr. T and Psycho-Boy here anyway. Cloud suggested as well. 

"Ok that would be nice." Aeris said heading towards the exit of the hospital, with Cloud trailing. 

************ 

(Phew) "I'm beat Cloud." said throwing his coat and keys on the couch and sat at the kitchen table. 

Aeris took a seat on the couch and contemplated on what to say next. 

"C-Cloud…" Aeris began. 

"Yeah?" Cloud asked innocently 

"I-I want to thank you for everything…" Aeris said standing up from the couch. 

(Sigh) "You keep saying-"Cloud was interrupted 

"No, I…."Aeris paused blushing out a bit. 

"You…" Cloud led on. 

Aeris turned around and played with her hair in an awkward silence. 

Cloud walked up to her and handed her a hunter-green velvety box. Aeris took the box from him and opened it, revealing a beautiful pendant. It was a pendent in the shape of a flower with a big shiny pink gem in it's center, and beautiful emeralds for the leaves. 

"C-Cloud I"…Aeris gasped 

"It's beautiful!" Aeris exclaimed 

"You like it?" Cloud questioned 

"Like it…I love it" Aeris said observing it a little more. 

"Well, I wanted to give you something unique." Cloud said facing away from Aeris 

"Cloud this is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me…" Aeris said placing the box down and getting closer to Cloud. 

Cloud turned around, merely inches from her. 

"Well it's my gift to you." Cloud said with a faint yet shy smile. 

"T-Thank You…" Aeris said moving in more closer to him. 

Cloud stared at her then at the floor the at her again. The moment was silent as he gazed in to her defiant green eyes daring him to make a move. He couldn't contain himself any longer as he leaned in a kissed an unsuspecting Aeris who relaxed a bit and put her arms around Cloud's neck. While Cloud found his arms around Aeris's waist. 

To Aeris's surprise she found her tongue intertwining with Cloud's, as the kiss got more passionate. They both pulled back a little, Aeris gazed longingly at Cloud while Cloud did the same. Aeris placed her hand on Cloud's face and pulled him in for another kiss. They pulled back again. 

"Cloud I want…" Aeris paused while staring into Cloud's hypnotic eyes. 

Aeris wanted Cloud so bad, at that very moment but, she couldn't find the words, she was confused. 

"Aeris…" Cloud whispered kissing her on her lips then moving down to her neck. 

Aeris gasped as Cloud's lips pressed against her neck and face. Cloud moved her over to the couch moving the objects that where in the way, and laid her down. Aeris was glowing red but she didn't care it was really going to happen she and Cloud… 

But suddenly the phone began to ring ecstatically… 

"Uh…you'd better get that" Aeris whispered to Cloud as she pushed herself up a little. 

"Just let the voice mail get it…" Cloud whispered back as he caressed her face. 

"B-But it might be important…" Aeris glanced at him with widened eyes. 

Cloud gazed at Aeris's anxious yet serious face, he didn't want to leave her, but he did as commanded and lifted himself off of Aeris, to go answer the phone. 

Aeris sat up and wanted to kick herself for telling Cloud to answer the phone but a gut instinct told her something was wrong. 

"Hello" Cloud answered a bit groggy. 

"Yeah Cloud, we need to see you at the hospital." Barret told Cloud 

"Why?" What's up?" Cloud asked a bit irritated. 

"Zack said he wanted to see you, and uh…is Aeris with you?" Barret questioned. 

"Uh, Yeah why?" Cloud turned to look at Aeris who was looking concerned. 

"Just wondering, well I'll see ya in a few?" Barret finished. 

"Yeah…" Cloud said hanging the phone up. 

"W-What is it?" Aeris asked getting up from the couch. 

"Zack said he wanted to see us." Cloud said with a sigh 

"Well, maybe later we can uh…finish what we started…" Aeris said a little coyly. 

Cloud gave her an affectionate stare and grabbed his coat off the floor. 

"Shall we leave?" Cloud said opening the door for Aeris. 

Aeris nodded and smiled in return. 

************ 

Once at the hospital Aeris and Cloud went to the hospital room where Zack was staying. 

"So the two fugitives decided to show their faces." Vincent assumed as usual. 

"Cut the small talk Vincent…what does Zack want?" Aeris said with a dignified tone. 

"Aeris?" Zack said sitting up from his crouched position. 

"Zack!" Aeris said pretending to care, as she walked towards him. 

"Stop right there…Zack said putting a hand up. 

"W-What?" Aeris stopped. 

"I-I can't be with you Aeris…" Zack said staring at a smiling Tifa. 

"What." Aeris said a little shocked. 

"I'm going to be with…Tifa she'll offer more then you ever did." Zack said with a stern look and tone. 

Aeris was a little surprised to hear this, I mean sure she didn't pay much attention to him but she did have feelings for Zack, hearing this made her a little angry. Aeris could have offered more but he was just to boring. 

"To think you'd pick Tifa over me." Aeris thought to herself. 

"Well I hope she's is worth it…Cause frankly, seeing you two roll around under the covers didn't make my day." Aeris said with a stern look as well. 

"W-what…you-". Zack began.

"Excuse me…but I thought you were at the store Aeris…" Vincent creeping closer to Aeris. 

"Well I…Aeris said biting her lower lip. 

"I think you'd better come with me Aeris…" Vincent said grabbing her arm. 

"She's not going anywhere." Cloud stepped in. 

"You don't have to say anything until we get you an attorney Aeris. Cloud said giving Vincent and Aeris a stern look. 

"We'll be going." Cloud said leading Aeris out of the hospital room. 

"Well I'll leave you two alone, have a nice day." Barret said leaving the room with Vincent following. 

"Zack I-" Tifa began 

"Yes Tifa?" "What is it?" Zack said giving Tifa a concerned look. 

"Do you love me"? Tifa said standing still. 

"I…I do…I love you." Zack said staring at her 

Tifa gasped 

"You mean that?" Tifa said kneeling down to Zack. 

"Yes…I do." Zack said caressing Tifa's slightly pale face that was flushed a little. 

"Oh Zack…I love you too." Tifa said hugging him slightly. 

"We're going to get Aeris and Cloud." Zack said talking into Tifa's hair. 

"Yeah, let's I'd love to see them go through hell…that'll show Cloud for not giving me respect." Tifa said facing Zack. 

They sealed their plan with a passionate kiss. Tifa got up and closed and locked the hospital room's door… 

********** 

Cloud sat on his bed with his face in his hands. 

"Ugh…How an I going to get us out of this." Cloud thought to himself. 

"Cloud…" Aeris's voice lingered in the hallway. 

"Come in it's open." Cloud said a little fatigued. 

Aeris came through with the most revealing lingerie. It was short and had lots of lace and white fluffy puffs that covered her chest and crotch area. She placed her hand on her hip and waited for Cloud's response. 

"Kinda skimpy don't you think?" Cloud commentednonchalantly, trying to maintain his cool, and yet clearly admiring her provocative position.

"I thought you'd like it," Aeris teases 

"I do," Cloud counters, still trying to act a bit aloof, clearly to the point of salivation. 

Aeris walks over to Cloud and sits next to him. 

"So" Aeris leads on .

"So" Cloud mimics.

Cloud takes Aeris and lays her on her back positioning himself on top of her. 

"Are you sure you want this?" Cloud questions before they go any further. 

"Yes…and you?" Aeris says a little breathless 

Rather than answering her with words Cloud feverishly presses his mouth against hers. 

"No! "Tell me…tell me you want me." Aeris snaps at Cloud. 

"Yes…I do I want…you only you." Cloud says a little shocked. 

Cloud savored every moment as did Aeris, she felt Cloud's skin brush against her as she gasped at his movements. After their hours of lovemaking Aeris set her head on Cloud's bare chest and drifted into sleep. Cloud laid in the bed stroking her hair thinking of what to do next. 

He was happy witch was a rare thing but something told him he would have to make a sacrifice…one that would save Aeris's life… 

*********** 

Tune in for Part 10! **THE FINALE**

***********************************

Will Tifa and Zack's plan work? 

Cloud and Aeris say goodbye… 


	10. Reviving Love FINALE(Goodbye)

Reviving Love…The FINALE  ****

Reviving Love…The Finale 

__

Cloud opened his eyes to his dim room, as the sun creaked in through the blinds of his window. Cloud looked over to a sleeping Aeris as her arm was draped over his bare chest. 

"Mmm, Good morning…" Aeris yawned while sitting up. 

"So you're finally awake" Cloud said giving her a glance. 

"Yeah well, what did you expect, after what happened last night." Aeris said coyly. 

Cloud blushed a little, then glanced at Aeris's smiling face. Aeris put her hand on his arm, and rested her head on his shoulder. 

He turned to face her, then kissed her cheek softly. 

"Cloud…" Aeris said gazing into his eyes. 

Cloud glanced her face up and down as he started to kiss her again but… 

BRING!!! the phone shouted ecstatically. 

"God damn it"! Cloud exclaimed irritated. 

"If it isn't one thing its another" Aeris said laying down. 

"Hello!?" Cloud said with an indication of annoyance. 

"Ah, hah! So the little fugitive wanted to answer. Vincent said in his usual assuming ways. 

(Sigh) "Look Vincent if you have no reason to be calling-" Cloud was cut off. 

"Ah, but I do…you see, the gun that shot Zack was from the academy that you and Aeris go to. Well I've got a search warrant with me and I will be searching the penthouse." Vincent explained 

"Shit" Cloud whispered to himself. 

"Hello?….Hello? Vincent!?" Damn he's gone…" Cloud said to himself. 

"What's wrong?" Aeris said a little worried. 

"Come on, we need to get dressed." Cloud said jumping out of bed. 

"Huh?" "Why?" Aeris moving slowly out of the bed. 

"No time to explain". "We've gotta go". Cloud said while putting on his shirt and slacks. 

"Uh, ok." Aeris said, while quickly putting on a casual outfit. 

(KNOCK, KNOCK) 

"Open up kiddies…" Vincent said on the other side of the door. 

"It's Vincent…" Aeris gasped. 

"Shit!" Cloud said a little panicked. 

"What are we going to do…" Aeris said, getting closer Cloud. 

"Umm…uh." Cloud thought confused. 

"Don't make me bust the door down!" Vincent said pounding on the door down 

"Cloud!? Aeris pressured on. 

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Cloud panicked more… 

"Alright enough games." Vincent said in a somewhat sinister way.

Suddenly a black object rolls under the door, and begins to emit fumes. 

"A smoke bomb." Aeris said nervously. 

"Smoke?…the fire-escape!" Cloud thought aloud. 

"Great timing, really." Aeris cynically retorted, while fanning some of the smoke away with her coat, with little success. 

"Come on." Cloud said grabbing her arm. 

*********** 

The two, ran down the many steps of the fire-escape, with Cloud leading and Aeris trailing with her coat draped over her shoulder. 

(Phew) We're finally off those steps." "Now what?" Aeris asked. 

"Well, we can't go by car, we'll be caught faster that way, I have a friend not to far away from here who loads stuff onto cargo planes." "Let's head that way." Cloud said pointing in the direction of the area. 

"Right" Aeris agreed 

***************** 

Meanwhile… 

(Hmm) "I wonder if Vincent got em yet." Zack said looking towards the ceiling. 

"Of course he did Zack, Vincent has always suspected those two." Tifa said reassuringly. 

"Yeah, you're right…heh I can hear it know." "You have the right to remain silent." Zack mimicked. 

"Anything you do or say will be held against you in the court of law." Tifa joined in 

(haha)" That'd be great!" Tifa yelped in delight 

The two, laughed and joked on as they talked about Cloud and Aeris's expiration… 

******* 

Meanwhile… 

Vincent busted the door down, clearing some of the smoke that had still remained. 

"Damn it!" "Where did they go! Vincent raged out. 

Vincent tore the place up and down, looking for Cloud, Aeris or the gun that was used in the shooting of Zack. Well it was now obvious to him that they both had high-tailed it out there with the gun. 

"This is great just great!" Vincent exclaimed while searching for his radio. 

Once it was retrieved he made an order out. 

"Alright! I want all exits out of Midgar seal off boats, planes, buses, trains! WHATEVER! Let NO one through I mean NO ONE!" Vincent yelled throwing the radio to the ground. 

"This isn't over yet Strife….not by a long-shot…" Vincent said with a sinister smirk on his face. 

********* 

"We're finally here…" Aeris sighed with relief. 

"Yeah everything should be fine, as long physco-boy doesn't find us." Cloud said reassuringly. 

"So, where's this guy at?" Aeris questioned 

"Good question" "Eh, Cid! Where are you!?" Cloud yelled. 

"Shush, Kid don't be so loud." Cid said taking his work gloves off. 

"Heh, sorry about that, but I need to ask a favor of you…" Cloud said with a sudden expression of seriousness. 

"What's going on kid?" Cid asked a little worried. 

"Aeris, could you excuse us for a second?" Cloud asked taking her hand. 

"Oh! Of course, I'll be over in the uh…" Aeris searched for a word. 

"You could use my tool shed over there babe." Cid said pointing over to where the tool shed was. 

"Thank You." Aeris said gratefully, and headed towards the tool shed. 

Once Aeris was out of view Cloud began… 

"So what's going on now?" Cid said with a sigh 

"I need you to put Aeris on the next cargo plane outta here…" Cloud said with his head down 

"Huh? What about you?" Cid asked 

"I-I can't go with Aeris…" Cloud said facing away from Cid 

"What do you mean you can't go with Aeris!" Cid said raising his voice . 

"They'll find us faster together than apart…it's too dangerous for her to stay with me." Cloud said looking to the sky. 

"Oh, so flying her off to a island miles away is going to make everything ok…what in the hell in wrong with you! Cid said rasing voice again . 

Look! Cid! You don't understand…this is going to hurt me then anything else in the world…" Cloud said matching Cid's tone. 

"And what about Aeris's feelings huh?!" Ever think about that!" Cid said, making Cloud face him. 

Cloud was overcomed with silence…he knew once he told Aeris his plan that she would be heart broken, but he couldn't bear the thought of loosing her. If something happened to her because of him…he would never forgive himself. 

"I'll do it…but I know I'm going to regret seeing you throw your life away like this." Cid said walking away from Cloud. 

Cloud remained in silence, he headed towards the tool-shed to tell Aeris…his plan and goodbye… 

***** 

Aeris was sitting on one of the work benches, observing the various tools and machinery. 

"Uh, Aeris…?" Cloud said solemnly. 

"Yeah?" "Oh is the plane ready are we going?" Aeris said her cheerful mood. 

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about…Aeris…" Cloud silenced 

"W-What is it?" Aeris said worriedly with gleaming emerald eyes. 

"You're so beautiful…" Cloud whispered to himself 

"What's going on?" Aeris said taking one of Cloud's hands. 

"Aeris…there isn't going to be…uh we…" Cloud said looking away somewhat. 

"What are you talking about…?" Aeris said getting a little choked up. 

"I-I can't go with you…you're going by yourself to Mideel." Cloud said trying to hold back his tears that were slowly trying to form. 

"N-No…Cloud…why?" Aeris said with her tears starting to form. 

"They'll find us faster together than apart…it's too dangerous for you to stay with me, I'm going to stay in Midgar…and get the heat off of us for a while…then I'll come to Mideel." Cloud explained. 

"No…don't…" Aeris pleaded with tears flowing. 

Cloud embraced her trying to comfort her. 

"Aeris don't make this harder than it is…ok?" We will be together again…" Cloud said talking into her hair. 

"Cloud!…It's time…" Cid signaled. 

"No! Wait…Cloud just-" Aeris cut herself off and stared into Cloud's sadden sapphire eyes. 

Aeris raised her head and kissed Cloud with every bit of love and passion that had been there in the short 6 weeks they had been with each other. 

"Just…don't forget me…" Aeris pleaded with tears fading from her face 

"Never…" Cloud said staring into her eyes. 

"Cloud, Aeris! come on." Cid hurried them on 

"Come on" Cloud said taking Aeris by the hand, and leaving the tool-shed 

Cloud helped Aeris on to the plane, making perfectly sure she was comfortable. Cid shook his head as he closed the door to the cargo plane. Aeris put her hand to the window and looked out at Cloud and Cid, then there was the sudden rumbling of the plane's engine as it began to takeoff. 

"I can't look at him…if I do I'll start crying…Aeris thought to herself as she curled herself into a ball. 

She threw her coat over her that still smelled of faint smoke from the smoke bomb that had exploded in the penthouse. She felt a small lump in the pocket, Aeris took it out and revealed the hunter green box that Cloud had given her…it still contained the flower pendant. Aeris smiled and closed her eyes…here she was alone again….with no one to comfort her…all by herself. 

"Cloud…I will see you again…right?" Aeris thought to herself as the plane left the site if where Cloud and Cid stood. 

********* 

"She's…gone…" Cloud said with his head down. 

"Well, you said you had to do it…you must really love her to send her off like that." Cid said lighting a cigarette. 

Cloud was silent… 

"Heh, all because of this…" Cloud said pulling a slender gun out of his pocket. 

"Whoa! That's one of the guns from the academy." Cid said a little shocked. 

"Yeah…and a lot of evidence too…" Cloud said staring at the gun that was in his possession 

"HALT! "You are placed under arrest for the attempted murder of Zack…uh whatever his last name is. Vincent said appearing from behind one of the cargo planes. 

"This is it…Strife the end of the line…" Vincent said creeping closer with his many

officers behind him. 

"Aeris…we will see each other again…I promise…" Cloud thought to himself as he raised his hands in surrender and dropped the gun that had shot Zack… 

The End…? 

(Phew…) how'd you like that? do I hear a sequel? I'd be more than happy to write another installment, but it's up to you guys out there. But I'd like to thank all the people who read my story(well half my story anyway) and persuading me to finally write the FINALE. Once again sorry for the delay and I hope to write the sequel to Reviving Love for ya. 

Peace Out =p


End file.
